Ride The Lightning
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Dean has fun in the back of hie Impala. ADULT CONTENT!


This story has been knocking about in my head for a couple weeks now and I just had to write it down. The title comes from a Metallica song (and album), although I have mangled the actual meaning of the song slightly - it is actually about a guy on Death Row, but I just felt the title was relevant. I just love thunderstorms and the power and beauty of them and had to include this into a story.

Anyway, here is my story, my story here it is ... !!

_**RIDE THE LIGHTNING.**_

"Gee, thanks Dean, I really appreciate this," I told the guy driving the classic Chevy Impala beside me.

"No problem, sweetheart. You needed a ride, so I gave you one," the man, Dean, said, with an easy laugh.

I couldn't take my eyes off the guy, I had to admit. I couldn't deny that I found Dean very attractive. I'd never seen a guy so sexually compelling before as Dean, with his large green eyes that seemed depthless, and his full soft lips that seemed ripe for the kissing and the promise of a buff body beneath his leather jacket and jeans. I licked my lips as I drank in the sight of him, of all that was inherently Dean, wanting so much to kiss him then, to run my fingers through that soft spiky hair, but knew with a guy as edible as Dean, it would not stop at just a kiss.

I licked my lips again, but didn't bother to turn away when Dean glanced my way. I'd seen the way he looked at me tonight - that look all men gave women they were interested in. And there was no way Dean had offered me a ride home, if there had been nothing more than driving on his mind. In accepting the offer of a lift, I'd also signed an unspoken agreement for something else entirely. He knew it, I knew it, without ever having to say anything at all. Both were happy, comfortable with the arrangement. Dean was an attractive guy, the most attractive guy I'd ever seen and I was tempted to take him straight inside once we'd reached my home.

We didn't get that far.

I couldn't help but notice his obvious interest by the way his cock had hardened against the fabric of his jeans and the lust in his eyes was unmistakeable. I licked my lips again and scooted closer to him on the bench seat, running my hand through his hair, which was as soft as I imagined it to be.

He smiled at that, a sensuously sexy smile, which made me want him even more. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, only stopping once we were screened from view by a stand of trees and bushes, turning off the engine, so that distinctive throaty rumble no longer cut the air.

He then leant across to me, planting a soft and tentative kiss on my lips, more hesitantly than I imagined he'd be, but even that slightest of touches brought a groan from my lips, and I felt the spreading of the dampness between my legs for him. His lips were as soft and as silky as I'd imagined they'd be and I was glad when the kiss was deepened and I slid my hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He licked my lower lip , before slipping his tongue inside my mouth. We explored each other's mouths, as Dean's hands hand slid under my top, pushing my bra out of the way to cup a breast, thumb and fore finger rubbing a nipple until it grew hard and aching.

The kiss ended and Dean leant his cheek against mine and I felt the roughness of his stubble as he said softly - "Get in the back sea, Susannah!"

I moaned in pleasure, because the moment had finally arrived, even as Dean got out himself, letting the chill damp air of outside in. I noticed then that it had started to rain, with thunder growling in the distance. For some reason, the thought of sex in the middle of a thunderstorm was the biggest turn-on to me right then.

Dean was the first to get in the back seat and I followed suit, straddling him and feeling the hardnes of his length pressing against me through the fabric of his jeans. He slowly unbuttoned my blouse, luscious lips parted slightly, as he gazed up into my eyes, with large green eyes wide and deceptively innocent.

I murmured his name as I settled myself further into his lap, rubbing against his still clothed cock, making him groan and blink owlishly up at me, as he rubbed hot and sweaty hands over my breasts. I arched up, pressing myself more firmly into his touch, as the thunder growled more loudly overhead, sounding closer now, more ominous. I reached down, undoing Dean's jeans, leaning forward to kiss his full, soft lips, drawing his bottom lip into my mouth to nibble it gently. I pushed the restriction of his jeans and boxers out of the way, gently.

Dean looked up at me, then, with large and wonderous green eyes, sensuous mouth slightly open as his breathing became deeper, more laboured as I pushed my own jeans and panties down, struggling to kick them off completely, so they'd be out of the way. I straddled Dean again, as lightning struck nearby, thunder ripping the sky apart outside with a thrunderous roar. I inhaled sharply with deisre as Dean guided his hard cock into me, his hard length rubbing my clit and filling me so completely, I moaned in pleasure. I kept eye contact, as I rode him, gazing down into those hypnotic green depths, as he whispered out little moans od pleasure, which perfectly matched my own, as we moved in time together.

The storm still lashed the world outside, lightning giving brief illumination in brief flashesand I couldn't help thinking that lightning was happening inside the Impala, too. Waves of desire so powerful were coursing through my body, so intense it felt like I was riding the lightning itself.Dean was a force of nature all in himself - sexual pleasure personified.

Feelings of pure desire, need and want coursed through me and I knew then that these feelings would never be matched again by any other man again. Dean himself outshone every guy I'd ever seen and would ever see again. I felt the beginnings of an orgasm pooling in my abdomen and that familiar tingle like so many pleasurable pins and needles started up all over my body and I threw my head back as I gave myself over to screaming climax. I leant my forehead against Dean's, breath mingling, as we both came down from the heights of sexual satisfaction.

Dean looked up into my eyes again - before saying -"Are you in a rush to get home, sweetheart?"

I grinned at that, thinking that if I got the chance, or indeed several chances, to ride this particular lightning, then I'd be a fool to give said chances up.

"Hell no!!" I murmured, and we shared a pleasured smile.

Seemed like I wasn't the only one who wasn't satisfied yet, tonight ...


End file.
